


Wash in the Rain

by pollitt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt "kissing in the rain" -- I wasn't expecting to write a wee ep 1.18 tag. But that's muses for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash in the Rain

Danny feels more than a little foolish as he lets Steve pull him to his feet, as he follows him--his hand clasped loosely in Steve’s own--out onto the back yard.

“You’re not going to try and tell me that this is an old cure all for cleansing the soul, or to get rid of bad luck or something are you, babe?” Danny asks as he steps out from under the protection of the awning and into the rain. Steve’s hair and shirt are already starting to cling to him. “Because I have to tell you that while I could go for less of the ‘let’s see what’s going to bite me in the ass next’, unless these are raindrops sent straight from Heaven, the only thing this will accomplish is my feeling like I’m showering with my clothes on.”

“Where's your imagination, Daniel?” Steve takes Danny’s other hand. He rubs his thumb over the backs of Danny’s knuckles. “And no, I don’t think this will wash all your troubles away. Much as I’d like to.”

Steve is so _damn_ honest and naked in this moment that Danny’s not sure it’s just the rain that’s making his vision a little blurry.

“You. Just... How do you say things like that. Like that.” Danny pulls his hands from Steve’s loose grip and cups Steve’s face.

He doesn’t wait for Steve’s answer--Danny is pretty sure he knows what Steve would say anyway, considering how it’s written plainly on the man’s face--and opts instead to pull Steve’s face down so Danny can kiss him.

There are no magical properties of the water that is falling from the sky, and Danny knows that when they break apart nothing that had been broken will be miraculously fixed. But when Steve’s lips part and his tongue flicks against Danny’s bottom lip, Danny thinks that maybe there is something to Steve’s way of thinking. That maybe there is something washing away.

There are drops of rainwater falling from Steve’s eyelashes as he breaks the kiss. He pushes Danny’s hair back from his forehead and Danny is struck breathless when he leans forward and presses a kiss just above Danny’s brow. It’s almost like a blessing.

“Better?” Steve asks.

“Maybe,” Danny says honestly. “It’s one hell of a good start.”


End file.
